


The Chain

by swordbenihime



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Marley Arc (Shingeki no Kyojin), Oral Sex, Smoking, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordbenihime/pseuds/swordbenihime
Summary: You got your passion, you got your prideBut don't you know that only fools are satisfied?
Relationships: Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Kudos: 67





	The Chain

_"_ We don't have to do that.You don't have to."

You looked at him for a second.You don't care anymore.Marley,Eldia,this war.You don't give a shit.

Beacuse you tired of all this shit.As a Marleyean,rules don't allowed to stand next to him.The tragedy of this world was like a comedy now: everyone was fighting with each other; the distinction between good guys and bad guys was impossible.

He was looking at you with disapproval. "You know the rules,my dear."

Your hands were rushing over to his tie.You don't care about anything anymore.Wanted to ignore him but you talked."Fuck the rules."

He groned internally,catched your hands.A single sentence was enough to change whole atmosphere.His lips were drawing circles on your hands.His kisses send a shiver down to your spine.

His grey eyes finally met yours."Hands are cold.They need to warming."You wanted to put your head on his chest and cry.The feeling inside made you fragile.

"Zeke,ı need you."

Warm smile spread across his face."I know my lovely dear.I need you too."

Suddenly your arms wrapped around his muscular body.All you want is feel him.Nothing more nothing less.Both of you had limited time and you didn't even know when you would see each other again.It was a cruel world after all.

"I need to ask you.Maybe you are concerned about-"

You kissed him.Soft lips met others.Your mouth opened slightly, Zeke's tongue to licked into it.He tasted cigarette and wine.

"You tasted like sugar.Sweet,so sweet."he whispered onto lips.You started to feel his mischievous hands on your waist,urged you closer.You didn't help but moaned.

"Zeke,ı think it's time to."

He knows what you are talking about.Zeke Yeager is always a gentelman.No matter what he waited you.Now,it's time to play.

He lifted his gaze from your lips and stared at eyes.One hand cupped your cheek."If you insist.."One little kiss dropped onto your temple."ı will make you mine."

"Hold my hand."Zeke request.Without hesitation you took his big hand.He looked at you with a warm smile.You do trust him.Even though you know he can smash you.

When your hips met with soft surface,you laid on the bed.His hands traveled up and down your sides."Don't worry,ı won't break you."

You opened your mouth to say something but you slowly closed it and nodded your head.Every superior of yours address him as a beast.But you know he has a soft spot like everyone else.He can be a titan but still a human too.And you,right now,giving yourself to him.Without fear.

"Warchief."you wanted to sound strong but you just moaned.Zeke leaned in and gave you a sweet kiss filled with lust.His hands slowly explored you.Your untouched body squirmed under him.

"Zeke."you begged.He was busy with kissing your exposed skin.He was sucking your neck then shoulder.After a while his delicate lips met with your nipples.When he started to lick your dark nipples,you let your head fall back.

"If you can't handle with this,how can you bear my next touches?"

Your eyes closed but you were aware of he was mocking you.Your hand found his silky blonde hair."Do whatever you want.Use me,make me yours."

You didn't see.His smile vanished,grey eyes darkened.Uncrowned king of Eldia felt the deepest movement in his broken heart.Get to the bottom of his acts,he always cared you.

"Believe me,my dear."His hands pulled down your panties,spread your legs wider.He gave looked your for a second,fingers met with your pussy.

"I see,you already believe in me.You are so wet."he chuckled.

"I am."you whispered."Please,touch me."

He smiled to himself as he spotted your hardened clit and took a finger then started to rub circles around it. Your hips bucked at the sensation."Oh fuck."

Zeke nodded his head then he laughed."Oh yes."

He was starting to kiss you.Your belly,navel,thighs.Every inch of your skin exposed to his swollen lips.When you felt his beard between your legs,you wanted to stand up but you pinned by strong hands.

"I want to eat you,taste you my love."

He turned back to your virgin cunt.Started with soft kisses,he was eating you.His soft tongue found your enterance.He inserted his finger with his tongue into your hole,you opened your legs more.

Warchief Zeke Yeager was eating you,tasting you.Your eyes rolled back,one hand was pulling his blonde hair.

"Don't continue.I need you,please fuck me."

He was still licking you,fucking you with his damn tongue.His laxness drove you crazy.

"Baby,please i am begging."

Your moans didn't help you.One second later he separeted his lips from you,eyes met with you.His blond hair was all over his forehead.

"You need to be dilated.You are still so tight."One more finger inserted your pussy.You clutched the sheets,your legs began to shake.Zeke was licking your inner thigh.

"You see,my love.I am on your side."He was hitting your favorite spot.Your moans was getting louder.

"I am coming."you cried.

"Not yet."

Fingers pulled out of your pussy then brought them to his mouth,started to clean his fingers.You were staring him with blanky eyes.He loved to see you like this.Squirming under him,opening legs for him.You wanted him.

"Do it.Please."Arms wrapped around his neck.The moment you were sharing,was irrevocably.You have never been so sure in your life.At least,he was your love.You were in love with him.

**"Zeke Yeager,ı love you."**

He paused for a second then pushed himself inside of you.He was your favorite mistake.Feeling his blonde hair in your fingers made you alive; it gave meaning to your life.You felt it was coming to an end as the rhythm got faster.

"I am not hurting you,right?Am ı?"

You nodded."No baby,not at all."

"You are the one who truly cares me.You fell in love with a beast,you beauty."

"You are beast for others.For me,you are the man who ı love,who wears weird glasses."

He genuinely smiled."I am not weird,you are just so elegant."

When you both came,both of yours moans filled the room.Your nails was digging into his back and his head into the crook of your neck.You felt the warmth liquid filled you.You suprised and scared at the same time.You were aware of his ideas about Eldians.You know,he never wanted to be born.

He kissed you cheek and asked."Smoke?"

"No,thanks."

He lighted a cigarette then exhaled.Long fingers started to play with your messy hair."What are you thinking?"

"Nothing."You lied.You were thinking too much.Your relationship with him,curse of Ymir,your feelings.

"Don't lie to me.I know you are worried.But,don't.No matter what happens ı will protect you.Nobody can take you away from me."

It was his way to say 'ı love you.'You leaned him,started a sweet kiss.He kissed back,put out his cigarette.

You gave all your heart to him; you chose to live so your love doesn't die.

In fact,your love was too strong to end in the battlefield,your love kept you alive.


End file.
